csifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jorja Fox
Jorja-An Fox (nacida el 7 de Julio, de 1968 en New York City, New York) es una actriz, música y compositora estadounidense. Ella se dio a conocer como una estrella invitada en el drama de televisión [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/ER_(serie_de_televisi%C3%B3n) ER], representando el papel recurrente de la Dra. Maggie Doyle de 1996 a 1999. A esto le siguió otro éxito crítico, en el papel recurrente de la Agente de Servicios Secretos Gina Toscano en [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_West_Wing The West Wing] en el 2000. Ella es posiblemente mejor conocida por su trabajo como Sara Sidle en el exitoso drama de CBS: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, un papel que ha interpretado como miembro del reparto regular (2000-2007) y recurrente (2008-2011). Vida Temprana Jorja es la más pequeña de su familia. Sus padres proceden de Montreal y creció en Melbourne Beach, Florida. Ella se describe como gorda en su etapa de crecimiento, con un hueco prominente entre sus dientes. Después de asistir a la Escuela Secundaria de Melbourne por dos años, ella comenzó una carrera como modelo después de ganar un concurso local. Posteriormente, se matriculó como estudiante de teatro en el Instituto Lee Strasberg en Nueva York, bajo la tutela del actor William Hickey. Carrera Después de aparecer en varias películas menores y series de televisión, incluyendo un episodio en 1993 de [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_%26_Order Law & Order], ella entró en el foco en 1996 cuando se unió a la exitosa serie de televisión de NBC: [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/ER_(serie_de_televisi%C3%B3n) ER], interpretando a la Dra. Maggie Doyle, médico residente que trabajaba en la sala de urgencias del Hospital County General de Chicago; dicho personaje resultó ser lesbiana. Fox apareció en "The Puppy Episode Part 2", el episodio del 30 de abril de 1997 de la sitcom [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ellen_(serie_de_televisi%C3%B3n) Ellen] donde la protagonista de la serie declara su homosexualidad. En 1999, fue elegida como la Agente de Servicios Secretos Gina Toscano en la serie de NBC: [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_West_Wing The West Wing], donde protagonizó una temporada. Jorja ha aparecido en las películas "Velocity Trap", "Food for the Heart" y brevemente en "[https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Memento Memento]", interpretando a la esposa de Guy Pearce. CSI Jorja Fox y su compañero en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, George Eads, fueron objeto de críticas tras su despido en 2004. Se supone que no entregó a tiempo una notificación a la CBS diciendo que estaría a tiempo cuando empezara el rodaje; de ahí su despido. El asunto se resolvió en menos de una semana y ambos fueron contratados de nuevo; sin embargo, no aumentaron su sueldo, como sí les pasó al resto de sus compañeros. Fox fue la primera a la que la CBS contactó para su contratación, pero ella supeditó dicha contratación a la de su compañero George. El 18 de abril de 2007, la revista TV Guide informó que Jorja Fox podría no regresar para la octava temporada de CSI, puesto que todavía no había firmado su contrato. El final de temporada dejó en suspenso a los televidentes, puesto que se pone en peligro la vida de su personaje Sara Sidle. El New York Post publicó que Jorja no se presentó a la filmación de este capítulo debido a algunos asuntos acerca de su contrato. Ni CBS o el agente de Jorja ha confirmado esta información. En septiembre de 2007, después de algunos rumores acerca de la salida de Jorja Fox de CSI, un foro en línea llamado Your Tax Dollars at Work, que cuenta con alrededor de 15.000 miembros de más de 50 países, empezó una campaña para mantener a Sara Sidle en CSI. La campaña. llamada Dollars for Sense, consiste en enviar a los productores del programa un dólar para que Jorja se quede en CSI. Con la ayuda de donaciones, la campaña también organizó el uso de una pancarta aérea los martes y los jueves de las dos primeras semanas de octubre para que sobrevolará el área de los Estudios Universal en California, donde se graba la serie. La pancarta aérea lleva el mensaje «Keep Jorja Fox on CBS» y cuya traducción es «Mantengan a Jorja Fox en CBS». El 15 de octubre de 2007, Jorja Fox comunicó a Entertainment Weekly que abandonaba la serie CSI tras siete temporadas y media. Su última aparición se produjo en el séptimo episodio de la octava temporada, que fue estrenado el 15 de noviembre de 2007. El dinero recaudado en la campaña Dollars for Sense fue donado a National CASA, organización que ayuda a los niños adoptados. Jorja Fox realizó una aparición especial en CSI para los capítulos , , y para el (este representa la salida de William Petersen). es la despedida de Grissom del laboratorio para reencontrarse con su amor, Sara Sidle. En el verano de 2009, CBS anunció que Jorja Fox estaría regresando a CSI como Sara Sidle. Ella fue inicialmente programada para aparecer en el estreno de la Temporada 10 ( , que se transmitió el 24 de septiembre de 2009) y cuatro episodios adicionales. Sin embargo, la productora ejecutiva Carol Mendelsohn confirmó que la estancia de Fox sería "más permanente" y su papel extendido indefinidamente. En julio de 2011, fue confirmada como miembro a tiempo completo en el CSI para la temporada 12, aunque había regresado a los créditos de apertura para la temporada 11. Después de CSI Después de dejar CSI, produjo el musical Stay Forever: The Life and Music of Dusty Springfield, protagonizada por Kirsten Holly Smith, sobre la tensión entre la imagen pública y la vida privada de la música bisexual Dusty Springfield que tocó en el Teatro Renberg en el Centro Gay y Lesbio de Los Ángeles. Fox también fue invitada en la serie de la cadena Lifetime: Drop Dead Diva. El episodio, que salió al aire el 16 de agosto de 2009, protagoniza una mamá del fútbol con un pasado criminal. También hizo un rodaje de modelaje para Green With Glamour. Jorja es la co-fundadora de Honeypot Productions, una compañía independiente de teatro en Los Ángeles que ha producido cinco obras originales. Su amigo y co-fundador de HoneyPot Heather Reid escribió Dear Bernard, que Fox ayudó a producir. Ademas, es música: toca la guitarra (dice, que muy mal) y recientemente compró un kit de batería. También canta y escribe canciones, sobre todo la canción "Lullabye" para la película Travelling Companion, así como la canción "Satellite" que publicó en su sitio web oficial. Ella y la co-estrella de CSI: Marg Helgenberger cantaron "Stand by Me" como dueto para What a Pair 4!, un evento de caridad anual para recaudar fondos para la investigación del cáncer de mama. Activismo y política Fox es partidaria de la Campaña de Derechos Humanos y también trabaja con ADI, para traer la luz al sufrimiento de los animales en los circos. Ella tiene un monedero que lleva el nombre de la compañía de Montreal Matt & Nat, que diseña monederos veganos. En 2008, ofreció su tiempo para filmar un Anuncio de Servicio Público para el Orangutan Outreach sin fines de lucro, que apoya el Borneo Orangutan Survival y otros proyectos dirigidos a asegurar la supervivencia continua del orangután. El clip de 30 segundos fue mostrado en Animal Planet durante la galardonada serie Orangutan Island. Después de asistir a la Convención Nacional Demócrata en Denver (el 28 de agosto de 2008), ha servido en la Junta de Asesores de la Alianza de Artistas y Atletas y ha asistido a muchos de sus eventos. En 2003, fue clasificada #80 en la lista de la revista Stuff de las 103 mujeres más sexys. Ella es nominada anualmente para el "vegetariano más atractivo del mundo" de PETA. Filmografia Películas *3 Weeks to Daytona (2011) protagoniza a Cheryl *Accidental Icon: The Real Gidget Story (2010) narradora de la película *Next Exit (2005) protagoniza a Terri *Down with the Joneses (2003) protagoniza a Bev Jones *Memento (2000) protagoniza a la esposa de Leonard *The Hungry Bachelors Club (1999) protagoniza a Delmar Youngblood *Forever Fabulous (1999) protagoniza a Liz Guild *Velocity Trap (1999) protagoniza a Alice Pallas *How to Make the Cruelest Month (1998) protagoniza a Sarah Bryant *Jerky Boys: The Movie (1995) protagoniza a una jovencita de Lazarro *Dead Funny (1994) *Happy Hell Night (1992) (sin acreditar) *La masacre (1989) protagoniza a Myra Pavlov Televisión *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-2015) como Sara Sidle en 269 episodios. *Drop Dead Diva (2009) como Marianne Neely; Episodio: "Second Chances" *The West Wing (2000) como Agente Gina Toscano en 5 episodios. *Partners (1999) como Alex; Episodio: "My Sister, My Enemy" *House of Frankenstein (1997) como Felicidad *Ellen (1997) como una mujer atractiva; Episodio: "The Puppy Episode: Part 2" *ER (1996-1999) como la Dra. Maggie Doyle en 33 episodios. *Alchemy (1995) como Josie *Courthouse (1995) como Maureen Dawes; Episodio: "Pilot" *Missing Persons (1993-1994) como Oficial Connie Karadzic en 17 episodios. *Law & Order (1993) como Paula Engren; Episodio: "Securitate" *Lifestories: Families in Crisis (1993) como Maggie Glendon; Episodio: "Dead Drunk: The Kevin Tunell Story" *ABC Afterschool Specials (1992) como Diane Dravecki en 3 episodios. Ver También *[http://ew.com/article/1992/03/20/article-99/''¿Por qué dejé CSI?'' - Jorja Fox Entrevista con EW] (Ingles)